All Seeing Eyes
by Hatter Madigan
Summary: Rex and Six are more important to each other than people know. When a mission goes wrong, Rex might loose his chance to let Six know how he feels. Warnings: may-december romance, moderate violence, mild sexual situations. SLASH. Don't like don't read.


A/N: Wow...Let me just say, this came out UBER intense. I want to thank and dedicate this story to **Laruna Cresent**, who is an amazing SeX writer. There are so few of us and she's one of the best. I've been wanting to do a SeX fic for a while now and she not only inspired me to get off my butt and write one, but she gave me the perfect prompt, which resulted in this story. I hope she, and the rest of you, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or any of it's characters. I make no money of this story.

OoOoOoO

They're not suppose to be doing this. It's risky and stupid and they could be caught any second and the consequences would be hell - but Rex doesn't _care,_ because Six's body is pressed flush against his own, pinning him against the wall as the older man trails a line of wet kisses down his neck, one hand buried in Rex's hair the other arm wrapped around his waist, and it's so _good _and Rex is biting his lip, trying not to gasp or moan because the niche they're hiding in is only a few feet from the hall and if someone _saw_ - Six licks the pulse point just below his jaw, and Rex's mind goes blank, a strangled whimper escaping from between his teeth.

Suddenly the alarm sounds, blaring through the halls, shattering the moment and signaling that they have work too do. Providence soldiers can be heard running down the hall, their boots making a sharp, rapid clicking on the polished floors as they rush to their stations.

Rex groans pathetically as Six instantly takes a step back, detangling himself from Rex's grasp, his expression already set into its usual stoic mask, except for the traces of annoyances in the lines around his mouth. He straightens his tie and jacket, glancing back towards the hall before turning back to Rex, who's trying to shake away tightening in his stomach and rid himself of the flush he knows is staining his face.

In an action that can only be described as tender, Six reaches out a pale hand, carding long, strong fingers through Rex's messy hair, tamping it down into something that doesn't scream "I was getting it on." His fingers then move from Rex's hair to lightly trace the contour of the younger man's cheek-the skin feverishly warm under the pads of his fingers-before pulling away entirely.

"Duty calls," is all Six says before he turns on his heels and slips out into the harsh light of the hallway, which is now void of soldiers. Rex takes a few deep breath, centers himself, and then after a few seconds follows the green clad man's lead.

OoOoOoO

It had not been easy to get Six to agree to their new relationship. It had taken months of hinting and flirting and coaxing before the man had agreed to give it a try, and even then they still had to keep it secret. After all, Rex was still a minor at seventeen (though he complained that since his age was only an estimate, he could very well be eighteen, or maybe even nineteen) and Six was his superior. But Rex wasn't complaining. He had what he wanted and if he had to wait a little while before sharing it with others…well then that was fine by him. If it kept Six by his side, then Rex would happily keep his mouth shut.

OoOoOoO

They arrive at the hanger a few moments apart. Six looking the same as ever-stiff and perfectly pressed - and Rex looking a lot less hot and bothered. Holiday meets them at the Keep for debriefing.

"Reports are coming in of a high concentration of EVO activity on the edge of Las Vegas. The incident seems small scale, but the troops are having trouble dispatching the creature. Scans show the EVO is animal and is able to rapidly copy itself up to a limit of twenty-five times and every time we get the number down from another copy spawns to replace the one lost. Worse, it can spit an acid that eats through organic material. We need you to hit them hard and dispatch it quickly," Holiday explains, checking over her clipboard.

"_No_ _hay_ _problema_," Rex instinctively quips. "We'll be back in no time." Six nods slightly in agreement and Holiday smiles, waving her boys toward the Keep. A few moments later they're taking off, racing out of the loading bay towards Vegas, the setting sun casting purple shadows across the desert below.

OoOoOoO

The first time he had kissed the green clad man something had clicked. It had felt like the entire universe had shifted into place, like everything was right with the world. There had been fireworks and the butterflies Rex had always heard stories of, and that's when he knew he didn't want anyone else. After all, he loved Six.

OoOoOoO

They arrive less than half an hour later, dropping from the ship into the deserted streets as they have a hundred times before. The neighborhood isn't the best. The street's lined with cracked, weed choked sidewalks and graffiti tagged apartment buildings. However, Rex isn't paying attention to the neighborhood. Instead, out of the corner of his eye, he watches Six's languidly stand from his crouch, reflexively catching his katanas as they spring from his sleeves, completely at ease even as the heard of EVOs rushes towards him. All of them are hideous red and green lizard-like things that sits low to the ground, with numerous tumors, three foot long spiked tails, and mouths full of four inch long teeth.

Six is in his element.

Smiling a bit, Rex turns his attentions back to the creatures. Indeed, there are twenty five of them, but Rex had seen much, much worse. The rest of the Providence stand behind him, waiting for him and Six to take action, guns at the ready. Rex smirks. _This_ _will_ _be_ _easy_. And with that thought, he leaps into battle.

Rex may love Six, but he's still to afraid to say it out loud, much less say it too Six himself. He's too afraid of what would happen if he did. What would Six say? What if it scared him off? What if he said it back?…What if he didn't?

Rex was correct. The fight is over within half an hour. With his own brute strength, Six's speed, and the rest of the soldiers providing excellent distractions, the lizards don't stand a chance. The sun has almost completely set as Rex slams a Smackhand into the last EVO, sending it flying through the hair and into a patch of bushes several yards away with a heavy _thud_, where it lies still. Quickly he powers down and rushes over to the creature, putting his hands on it, blue lines racing across the scaly hide.

He's gotten a lot better at dealing with animal EVOs, but sometimes they're still a challenge and he's not sure if…. _Come on, come on, _he thinks, brow furrowed in concentration, lips a thing line. But there it is, he feels the internal _click _as all the nanites vibrate and snap into place and deactivate. There's a flash of light and the creature shudders and shrinks and when Rex opens his eyes, he's staring at a small lizard that blinks at him in confusion before darting off to hide beneath a rock. Rex beams and leaps into the air, spinning to face Six.

"Oh, _yeah! _Did you see that? Who's awesome? I'm awesome!" he cheers as Six calmly walks towards him, collapsing his katanas and sliding them back into his sleeves, a trace of a smile gracing the corner of his mouth which opens to speak, when suddenly a commotion breaks out.

Rex and Six both look up in surprise to see a man-a civilian in ragged clothes running towards-them yelling widely, his words garbled. And at first Rex doesn't understand. He thinks the man must need their help, because why else would he be running towards them, but then he begins to make out the words the man is saying, like "Evo" and "Freak" and "Monster" and by the time he sees the gun in the man's hand he already know it's too late.

He'll never be able to power up his Smackhands quickly enough to shield himself and the man is pulling the trigger and the world is slowing down and all Rex can think as the _BANG _tears through the suddenly too quiet streets, as he waits for the bullet to rip through his body, is "_I_ _never_ _told_ _Six_ _I_ _loved him_…"

But the bullet never hits, because Six is suddenly in front of him, moving faster than Rex has ever seen him move and all he can see is the green of Six's jacket as the older man jerks sharply, letting out a strangled sound, and falling limply to the ground.

For a moment the world stands still and it's all Rex can do to stare down at where Six lays by his feet before a red stain slowly spreading across his chest, so bright against the white of his shirt it's blinding. But only for a moment.

All at once the world snaps back into normal time, so quickly Rex can swear he hears a whooshing sound, before the scream bubbles up from his throat in a shriek so loud and raw it hurts his own ears.

"_**SIX!" **_

And then he's diving down into the dirt by Six's side, pressing his hand to the wound, blood horribly warm and sticky between his fingers, not stopping and barley slowing and Rex isn't a doctor and he doesn't know what to do. _He_ _doesn't_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _do_.

Sounds begin to register as the medic squad rushes in and pries him away from Six, pushing him out of the way, and at first Rex is too weak to do anything as he stares at his hands and arms, which are coated with Six's blood, but then, over the sound of Holiday's cries from the comm in his ear and the medics barking orders, he registers another skirmish only a few feet away where the other soldiers are wresting the gun away from-

And Rex suddenly remembers the man, who tired to kill him, but who shot Six instead. Six who may be dying. Six, whose blood is all over his hands. Six, who Rex never told he loved. And then, before he even knows it, Rex is on his feet, sprinting towards the man, a terrible, terrible sound coming out of him mouth that's different than before, filled with so much rage and hate that it turns his visions red and feels like it's tearing him apart, making it so that he can't even activate his powers.

He tackles the man around the middle, ripping him from the hold of the other soldiers, slamming into the hard, sun baked earth. And then Rex is straddling him, slamming his fists into the man's face over and over and over, until he feels bones break under his hands and the man's face is as blood stained as Rex's hands were and still are, though now the stains are even worse.

He's still screaming when the soldiers pull him off the man and continues to do so even as he fights them against them, trying to claw his way back to The Man Who Shot Six, so he can hit him some more, because it's all he can think too do because Six is probably drying and he can't do _anything _and-

Rex stops struggling abruptly, much to the surprise of the men holding him. It's enough of a shock that it allows him just the edge he needs to break away from their grip, although this time he doesn't run toward the man. Instead he runs back to the Keep, where the medics have already loaded Six inside, and throws himself through the doors, slamming them shut and starts screaming at pilot to, "_Go_, _go_, _**go**_!"

The pilot obeys, but Rex is already back by Six's side, kneeling at his head, as close as he can get with the medics milling around, his body strangely light and hollow. He watches at they cut away Six's shirt and jacket, tossing them too the floor, and he feels a sudden pang, knowing Six would hate his clothes being thrown on the floor, so he scoops the bloody garments up and hold them close. The action is quickly followed by another pang and he wishes he could hold Six's hand, but he can't reach it right now, so he just entwines his fingers through Six's hair and for the briefest of moments he hears Six's voice in his head warning him, as he'd often done, that he's being too affectionate and that he needs to tone it down. But just as quickly Rex's mind barks "_Fuck_ _that_!" and he scoots half an inch closer.

OoOoOoO

They land back at headquarters seven minutes later and Rex's mind is strangely blank as Six is loaded onto a medical gurney, and he can't bring himself to look at Six's chest because he's too afraid of what he'll see so he just focuses on his face, memorizing it, taking in all the angles and planes and lines, wishing Six's glasses were gone, and for a moment he realized how _young _Six is when he's not awake. Because even though he's older than Rex and it's always been a big deal in their relationship, he's only thirty-one, and that's it. Not nearly enough time to have lived. Not nearly enough time, at all.

And a horrible idea starts forming, a "_What_-_if_" but Rex forced himself to stop because he can't handle that right now. He tries to follow but he's stopped abruptly by Captain Callan, who had rushed into the room along with Holiday as soon as the Keep landed, whose saying something about Six going into surgery. And even though some distant part of him wants to kick Callan for even _suggesting _he not be near Six right now, a large part of him knows to listen to what the blond man is saying, and he's still feeling too hollow and light to fight, so he does.

OoOoOoO

Four hours later Rex is sitting in a hard plastic chair in one of the cold, white halls of the Hospital Bay that Holiday brought him. He's still holding Six's bloody shirt and jacket in his blood encrusted hands. Holiday, who sits near him in a chair of her own, had offered to take them from him, but Rex couldn't bare the idea of putting the items down at the time (he vaguely recalled think Six would need them after surgery) so he had kept them.

But now he is sitting outside of Surgery, waiting for the doctor to tell him if Six was going to live and the shock is wearing off and reality is setting in, making him feel sick and heavy and too afraid to move and he _knows_ the shirt was just a damn shirt but he still can't bring himself to part with it. He has this absurd feeling that if he puts them down that Six is going to die, and it's _stupid, _yeah, but he just can't-

Suddenly the door down the hall opens and the doctor steps out. Rex is on his feet instantly, quickly closing the distance between him and the surgeon, Holiday on his heels, as the man begins to talk.

"He's going to be fine, the bullet just missed his heart-"

But Rex isn't hearing anymore because he's sprinting down the hall, dropping Six's bloody clothes, his heart swelling in his chest and limbs beginning to shake, and the doctor is yelling but is cut off by Holiday, but none of it matters because Six is _alive. _He's alive, he's alive, he's alive, he's going to _live_.

And Rex feels a lump in his throat forming along with the swelling in his chest and he through the Surgery Wing's door now, and can see Six's room - knows by the clipboard outside the door- and without another thought slams him hand into the door panel, making the door slide open with a _whoosh _and-

Rex freezes because, _god, _there's Six, laying on the hospital bed, chest wrapped in bandages, shades gone - probably taken during surgery - looking annoyed. But then his glass green eyes-which Rex can never look at without feeling like Six is seeing straight inside of him, reading everything he's feeling - flash to Rex standing in the doorway and his face calms. All Rex can do is stand there because, _god, _Six's eyes are so bright and he's looking at Rex with something like relief in them and-

"Rex?" Six says quietly, suddenly breaking the trance, completely calm as always. "Are you okay?"

For a moment all Rex can do is stand there. Because it's _incredulous_ that Six, _Six, _who has just been _shot, _would be worried about him. And suddenly Rex is seeing red again because Six is an _idiot. _And idiot who nearly got himself _killed. _But more than anger is the _fear _that's still shuddering through his body_, _because goddammit, he was so _afraid_, and how can Six ask him if he's okay when he's laying there with a hole through his chest?

With a strangled growl Rex storms forward - the door whooshing shut behind him - and slams his hands down on either side of Six's head. Six doesn't even flinch.

"No! I'm not fucking okay!" Rex yells, but his voice doesn't come out as loud as he wants it and it's far too horse because of that stupid lump in his throat. "How can you ask that when you're-? When you're-!" Rex grits his teeth and slams his eyes shut for a moment because his eyes are burning and he's struggling not to let his face crumple and with his eyes still closed he asks the questions he really wants to ask.

"Why?" His voice breaks and his eyes are burning even worse, but he gets it out. "Why did you do it? You nearly…" He can't say it, so he just clenches his fists. There's a long moment of silence until finally he opens his eyes. When he does, his breath catches, because Six is staring him right in dead in the face with those all seeing eyes of his and then he says something the turns Rex's whole world around.

"I wasn't going to let the man I love die."

Rex's heart misses a beat. Time stops, because Six has just said what Rex couldn't and what he was so afraid he'd never get to say, and that's it. It's all Rex can take. His face crumbles and he lets out a strangled keening sound and buries his head in the crook of Six's neck and sobs, choking out "I love you, I love you, I love you, God, please don't ever leave me" over and over again, body shuddering.

Six just holds him close, fingers carding through his hair, shushing him or quietly replying with "I know" or "I won't."

Slowly, slowly Rex quiets and wordlessly slips onto the bed beside Six, careful not to hurt him. They both know it's not a good idea, that they'll probably be caught, but neither of them care. There are more important things to worry about than what the rest of Providence will think and so quietly, they drift off to sleep together.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Well, there ya go! Please review if you liked it.


End file.
